


Punker Than You

by KaliTheFangirl



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Punk music is rad, Saeran is hot, Saeran needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTheFangirl/pseuds/KaliTheFangirl
Summary: Saeran is part of the RFA but still mainly keeps to himself. Still haunted by the events at Mint Eye he finds an outlet in music.Angry, fast-paced punk for the most part. 
SaeranxOC 
A year after MC's first RFA party.For the sake of the story:-MC & Saeyoung are married.-Saeran lives with them-Saeyoung still works as agent 707, only members of the RFA call him Saeyoung.





	1. Judy is a Punk

Saeran rolled his eyes. He stared at his brother. How long can a person possibly talk? Well there was that one guy who filibustered... what was it like 20 something hours? Whatever... 

"... so be nice ok?" Saeyoung finished

Ughhhhh.

"Yeah ok." He just wanted to leave for the concert already, it was bad enough that his brother insisted on attending, he was gonna bring one of his stupid friends too. 'Security measures' he called it. None of the RFA members looked particularly strong but, whatever, the venue would be crowded and loud so it wouldn't be that bad... 

... maybe he can push both him and his friend into the pit... 

"You should smile more. It makes you look less like a homicidal maniac." Saeyoung suggested with a genuine smile.

*** 

The venue was already packed. That, however, was no excuse for that sweaty guy with a lopsided Mohawk and a Ramones tee to be so close. She accidentally made eye contact with him. Shit. 

"Hey gorgeous, what your name?"  
Ew.  
He looks like he'd get aggressive, and it's too early on for a fight. 

"Judy." 

He visibly perked up at this.

"Like Judy Nails from Guitar Hero?"  
Was this guy fucking serious? 

She was stunned silent. 

"You don't deserve that shirt."  
She said over her shoulder, grabbing her drink. 

She made her way to the entrance, where the fuck were they?  
It was almost 8. 

***

"If I miss a single song I'm never talking to you again." Saeran said calmly from the passengers seat. 

Saeyoung panicked 

***

8:17  
The lights dimmed

The band emerged from behind the thick curtain of artificial fog and took their places,  
The crowd screamed with excitement as the vocalist took the mic.

*** 

"1-2-3-4!"  
Saerans heart beat erratically, almost a perfect match with the drum beat. The venue was full of people, everything was dark except for the stage, the show had just begun and there was already beer on the floor.  
He loved it. 


	2. Dude Bro

Saeyoung had just barely got them there in time. It was a classic punk tribute concert so there were no opening acts, therefore meaning that he went well over the speed limit. 

His brother's smile at the famous rapid-fire count was totally worth almost getting a ticket.  
He pulled out his phone to send a quick text, 

BatGirl-00  
7:35 Are you on your way? 

7:42 I'm wearing my DK shirt. And the jean jacket with the patches. 

7:45 Duuuuude. 

7:47 If you're not here at 8 I'll kill you. 

7:50 You ding dong answer me

7:58 YOOOOOO

8:03 BRUH

8:05 There's a guy who said Bad Religion was better than DK. 

8:06 Imma fight him.  
8:06 DUDEIWILLCUTYOUANSWERME

8:09  
YOU  
SON  
OF  
A  
DING  
DONG  
WHEN  
I  
GET  
MY  
HANDS  
ON  
YOU  
IMMA  
BEAT  
UR  
ASS  
YOU  
BEST  
SQUARE  
UP  
SON

8:10 You write all this code and I can't even get a text back. 

8:15 Dem lights went out tho. It gonna start soon son. Get here or get rekt. 

Saeyoung started typing,  
8:19 Heeeeeeey budddddy  
Sent 

BatGirl-00  
8:19 You gon wait now.  
I'm enjoying the show and ur nasty face gonna ruin it. 

8:20 *cri*  
Alright I'll see you at intermission(?)  
Is that a thing at concerts? 

Batgirl-00  
8:24 Luckily today, yes. At 9:45  
See you then hoe

8:24 How dare you I am a child of THE LORD 

*** 

It was 9:45  
Most of the crowd headed to the bar or bathroom 

Saeran approached his brother who was at the back,  
"Can we step outside? It's kinda hot here"  
He had only been to about 4 shows before, this one was twice as long but had an intermission.  
He was certainly grateful to be away from people. 

Saeyoung looked up from his phone  
"Yeah, I was just thinking that. I'll call my friend." 

Saeran shrugged. He had completely forgot about his brother's friend.  
"Did you invite Zen? I really can't imagine anyone else here."

"Uh, no. Did you not listen to me in the car?" He said with a small pout. 

The fresh night air greeted them, it felt so cool they both stopped to breathe it in. 

"I wanted to get here on time... and you talk too much." Saeran said indifferently 

"Yeah well -"

"LUUUUUUCYYYY!" 

The twins turned to the voice right next to them. 

The girl had short, dark wavy hair.  
She was wearing a jean jacket with band patches, a black and red shirt, black high waisted pants and high tops.  
She exhaled a cloud of smoke. 

"I thought you were gonna quit?"  
Saeyoung frowned, previous conversation completely forgotten.

"Cigarettes. I hate smelling like tabacco. Look. I smell like cotton candy" She blew a small cloud at her friend. 

He swatted it away offendedly. 

Looking closer Saeran noticed she had several piercings. Snakebites and a septum. The shirt design... 

"Dead Kennedys?" 

Her attention snapped to the beautiful lanky boy with the white hair. 

"Yeah." She said skeptically, arched brow, eyes smoothly looking him over.  
He wore a leather jacket, a choker and a black shirt with words she couldn't make out. She had those same boots somewhere... 

Oddly enough he didn't feel uncomfortable by it. 

Saeyoung watched a small smile appear on his twins features.  
His brother opened his jacket so his shirt was more visible,  
It was a black shirt with the words "Nazi Punks Fuck Off" 

Saeyoung turned back to his friend who had an amused smile on her face.  
"Radical," she paused.  
She glanced at them both.  
"You know, for twins y'all aren't much alike."

The twins looked at each other then back at her.  
"Ok maybe a little. You must be Saeran. I heard LOTS about you. Lucy here looooooooves his bro." 

She reached her hand out but quickly pulled it back in looking away embarrassed,  
"Shit sorry. I almost forgot you hate human contact." 

Saeran's eyes widened at her unexpected thoughtfulness.  
She looked ready to beat someone down...  
Was her getup just an undercover thing?  
The thought pissed him off. 

"Saeran this is my friend Siouxsie (Susie). She spells it soooo weird. It's not her real name, obviously. But yeah, like I told you she's into the kind of music you listen to. She doesn't always look like this though." Saeyoung stopped before ranting. 

"Well Lucy, I'm Sheena right now. Don't want any creeps knowing my name." 

"Sheena? Like Sheena is a Punk Rocker?" Saeran felt himself getting excited at a potential punk fan but remembered she worked with Saeyoung. Why does she call him Lucy? 

"Yes! Finally someone gets it. I was telling Lucy-" 

"Why do you keep calling him that?"  
He interrupted. 

"I was not about to call him 707. His name is Luciel, therefore: Lucy."  
She explained nonchalantly. 

Saeran almost smiled again. 

"Do you actually like Dead Kennedys? Or Ramones? Are you even into punk or is this an undercover thing?"  
It came out angrier than he intended. 

She raised a brow.  
"Woah. Hostile af. Yes. I'm actually into punk, don't start assuming shit. Don't be a Dude Bro and be all like You're-Not-A-Real-Fan just cuz you're grumpy." She retorted with playful sass but was clearly irritated. 

Saeran narrowed his eyes but quickly looked away. 

"This could definitely have gone better." Saeyoung whispered quietly 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Saeran easily irritable D: 
> 
> I know he's been around people but I feel like he would like his space and could easily get pissed off. 
> 
> Idk that's my take on him.


	3. Internet Protocol

Saeyoung's phone rang, he took the call. That was 10 minutes ago. 

They had been silent since he left.

"Saeran?" 

"Hn?"  
Saeran looked up from his phone to her

"You know he cares." 

He grimaced. He got this from everyone. Especially MC. 

"I'm just saying it because you have this attitude towards him, and me. And that's just because you associate him with me." 

He stared at her, annoyed, and sighed.  
He looked right at her,   
"You literally just met me." he stated.

"Pfffft! I read people.   
You learn to do that when you spend a lot of time around others.   
You learn their habits, you notice the differences in the tones of their voice, or the tiniest details of their clothing, or the subtle change in behavior around certain people." 

"Ok calm down Sherlock." He retorted sarcastically.

Susie gave him a proud smile nonetheless.

"I have to go. MC needs me"

They hadn't noticed Saeyoung come back.

"Spider?" 

"Yup. I'll be back to pick you up. Just call or text me." Saeyoung finished sheepishly, giving Susie a quick hug before running off. 

Susie looked back at Saeran and raised a brow, "Shall we head back? I hear London Calling to the underworld."   
***

LameAssLucy-7  
10:35 How's the concert? How's Saeran?"

10:35 Great! I pushed him into the pit.

LameAssLucy-7  
10:36 WHAT WHY

10:36 He pulled me along, no worries.  
I punched a guy in the nose.  
He elbowed a chick looooool

LameAssLucy-7  
10:36 Omg.   
***

11:23   
The concert had ended. They were both making their way outside. 

Saeran inspected his knuckles.  
A bit red.   
He felt some soreness where there would definitely be bruises tomorrow.  
His brother and MC would worry. 

"You're gonna give MC a heart attack. Poor thing worries enough as it is." Susie said, shaking her head. 

She seemed to suddenly remember something. 

"Awwww. MC is scared of spiders. That's adorable." 

She had never actually met MC. She heard lots of stories, seen pictures.   
She already loved her. From what she gathered, they would be really good friends. Besties. 

Saeran looked up.   
"You're a lesbian?" 

She rolled her eyes.  
"Ugh You people and your labels. No.   
I'm bisexual. Though to most I'm attention seeking hetero scum or ... a lesbian." 

"So you do like MC?" 

She face palmed.   
"Yes. But not the way you think. She cute, just not my type. And her eyes kinda creep me out." 

"Not your type?" He asked, honestly confused.

"Jesus Fuck dude.  
Not my type.  
I'm not into Damsels in Distress.   
No offense to MC, she just seems to always be having some issues.   
I deal very poorly with my own.   
Imagine me in that type of relationship, hoo boy! Whole lotta Nope.   
I was in a relationship once, first and last time. I realized I like people I just can't be in a relationship." 

Saeran tilted his head.   
It was kinda cute. 

"Hmmm." He hummed thoughtfully but then shrugged. 

"I texted my brother, you don't have to wait around." 

"I am a lady. I won't leave you alone, you're vulnerable, and someone might try to take advantage." 

"I don't think-" his screen lit up and there was a honk.

"That's my cue! Don't talk to strangers, eat your veggies, drink milk, hugs not drugs, stay in school!" She finished with a wink and fingerguns. 

He looked amused but didn't smile.  
***

"So how was it?" Saeyoung asked

"Fun. Your friend pushed me into the pit. I think you need new friends."

Saeyoung laughed, "Perhaps."

"She waited for me to get picked up. Isn't usually the other way around?"

"I guess. But don't worry about her.   
Shes a field agent." 

Saerans eyes widened.   
"That tiny person is a field agent? Doesn't the agency have standards?"

"She has a lot of rage in that little body."

She did punch that one guy.   
And knocked him out.   
But he was already really drunk. 

"Did she go HAM on someone?" 

HAM? Saeran thought of actual ham. 

Hard As a Motherf*cker.   
Oh yeah...

"It's the pit. Go big or go home  
... in an ambulance."   
***  
It had been several weeks since the concert. 

Saeran sat on his bed.   
His brother and sister-in-law were out on a date.  
Zen was at a rehearsal, Jaehee was there with him.  
Jumin and Yoosung were busy with work. 

He got up and grabbed his keys.   
He couldn't drive but they didn't live far from central downtown (MC didn't like always being in the middle of nowhere so Saeyoung bought a nice place smack dab in the middle of downtown.)

He could go watch a movie, or out to eat, or shopping. 

Hmm.  
What the fuck there's a museum.

He entered the building and looked around curiously. 

"Welcome! Would like a one day admission pass? Or do you have a membership?" 

Saeran looked over at the small-ish boy at the front desk. 

"Why the fuck would I have a membership?"

The boy looked uneasy at the wording of his question but answered regardless.  
"Well with the membership you can visit all the museums in the city. Museum of Torture, Museum of Natural History, Museum of Science, Wax Museum, Museum of Crime... You can even go to the Aquarium! "

"Which one is this?"

"This is the Museum of Art. We have so much! Renaissance, Contemporary, Abstract, Realist, we have sculptures, statues, pottery, photogra-" 

"Holy fuck ok. I'll get the membership." 

The boy immediately lit up and ran off to get the appropriate papers.   
***

Saeran had been walking around for a while. 

He was walking through a small exhibit when a bright canvas caught his eye. 

It was of a person with pink hair so bright it was almost neon. The person had one dark brown eye and one white-gray eye. And dark eyebrows. There was a small beauty mark above the eyebrow of the white eye. Their pale skin contrasted greatly with their hair and dark features. The person had what seemed an annoyed expression. 

Next to the painting was a large photo.

The photo was of a girl with long dark hair. She was facing the camera even though it was clear she didn't want to. Her face was blurred, as if she had moved the second before it was taken. Even blurred one could tell she had been crying. Her face was red, especially the nose and cheeks. And her eyes held that glassy, betrayed look. 

Next to the photo was a small bronze sculpture.

The sculpture was of a man. He was short but slim. He had an odd haircut but it didn't look bad. The man had sharp, detailed features. His features made him look angry but also indifferent. The little man was wearing a very well tailored 3-piece suit. The man's face, hair, clothing were all so perfect and intricate, he could have upped and walked out of there. 

"Mr. Choi?"

Saeran broke out of his reverie and looked to the young boy.

"Um, ah, it's closing time sir."  
The boy told him hesitantly. 

"Really?" Saeran asked, disbelief etched on his features

"Yes. You have been admiring those three for about 2 hours." 

His eyes widened. 

The boy walked closer but was far enough to give Saeran personal space

"They're amazing, aren't they?   
This exhibit is titled 'Missing.'" 

The boy looked at him excitedly and pointed at the first piece,  
"See this painting? it's a self portrait,  
This man is blind from his left eye.   
And this photo, it was taken by a man who's almost completely lost his sight.  
This small bronze statue was sculpted by a man who lost his right arm. It took him years." 

The artwork became a million times more impressive. 

The boy turned from the art to him,   
"Mr. Choi you should certainly come back. I'm afraid we're closing right now though." 

Saeran nodded, and glanced at the boys name tag, "Thank you... Ricken."  
***

Saeran sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 

He was bored. 

He sat up and pulled his laptop open.  
As soon as got to the home screen a message popped up.

Check this out 

His screen flashed white then blacked out. Colorful, artificial glitch lines covered the screen then a page opened up

Descendants at -- Concert Hall  
$15   
$20 at the door   
8PM Saturday   
\- All ages - General Admission - 

Another message popped up

Wanna go? It'll be rad!

The message was replaced by a little 8-bit skull eating a burger   
-0racle 0verdrive 

His computer returned to the home screen with an additional tab open on Google Chrome.  
***

Saeyoung glanced from his candlelit dinner with his wife/best friend over to his buzzing phone, a text from Saeran.

Saeran~Bro Bro   
9:16 Can you give me your friends real IP address? I tried tracing it but it led me to a quiet town in the Netherlands. Don't ask. 

9:16 Be more specific 

Saeran~Bro Bro  
9:16 Agent Short Stuff

9:17 OooOoo I'm telling.   
And no.   
I can give you her phone number and you can text her like a normal person. 

Saeran got a text from iOS 

BatGirl-00   
Add Contact? 

He sighed but selected yes.

 

.  
.  
.

. . . How does one text a girl?


	4. Rockabilly girl loves her some pancakes

After much internal debate, Saeran pressed the little blue arrow in the text box. 

11:00 Batgirl is lame.

BatGirl-00  
11:00 ILL BASH UR FOOKIN HEAD IN M8.  
Wait.  
New phone who dis? 

11:01 Unknown.  
Hint: I have an idiot brother. 

BatGirl-00  
11:01 Lmao. Going out of your way to text me? I feel special.  
So you gonna come to the shooow? c: 

11:02 Maybe. 

BatGirl-00  
11:02 Then why the fuq you be texting me so late? What if I was asleep? 

11:02 I wouldn't care.

BatGirl-00  
11:03 RUUUUUUUDE. 

11:03 I have purchased a ticket. 

BatGirl-00  
11:03 Ayyy *finger guns of approval*

Saeran could actually picture her doing the finger guns. He rolled his eyes but he wasn't annoyed. 

BatGirl-00  
11:04 You need a ride there? 

11:04 Perhaps.  
***

Saturday 6:45 PM

Saeyoung looked over at Saeran with concern.  
"Why do you need to go so early?"

"Its General Admission." 

Saeyoung still didn't get it but just shrugged it off. He heard a car pull up and looked out the window.  
"OooOoo she brought the BMW M4"

There was a light knock at the door.  
Saeran stood to get it but MC got there first. She yanked the door open. 

"Susie!" 

"MC!"

They embraced each other tightly. 

Saeran looked to his brother,  
"I thought they hadn't met before?" 

"They haven't."  
***

After a very exciting conversation with MC, Susie bid her farewell.  
It was already 7:00 PM.  
They needed to get going. 

Outside Susie opened the car door for Saeran. He was puzzled to say the least.

"...Thanks?"  
He said once inside. 

"You're welcome?" She responded, tone clearly teasing. 

The car ride there was filled with Susie's excited chatter about the upcoming Descendants show and how awesome MC was.

Saeran listened quietly and nodded. 

"-right? Anyway, we're here! Let's hope there's not much people right now."  
***

The line was long but not terribly long. They would be let in at 7:30 PM, it was 7:12 PM. 

"Not so bad. Everyone is just getting here. Look at all those idiots looking for parking. Lucky us, huh?"  
Susie said, checking her lipstick in her compact mirror. 

"Uh yeah." 

She closed the compact in a quick snap and looked over at him.  
She tilted her head and playfully nudged him. 

He looked down at her expectantly. 

She gave him a big smile.  
"Nothing I'm just excited."  
*** 

The concert was lively and loud. Saeran and Susie stayed together most of the time save for when he went to the pit. 

It was 11:00 PM exactly when they got out of the venue. 

Susie and Saeran got into the car and were leaving the parking lot. 

"So, its tradition for me to go eat after a show. You wanna come with? Or shall I deliver you home?" 

Saeran looked at himself in the mirror, he could probably use the ice in a drink for the swelling on his bottom lip. 

He looked at her gave a small nod. 

"Cool."  
*** 

"Denny's?"

Her smile fell. "You don't like Denny's?"  
She asked, sounding honestly upset. 

Saeran froze, "No!" he said louder that intended, "That's not what I meant! I just thought it was weird. Holy fuck are you gonna cry?" 

Susie went from devastated to confused and sassy, "Why the fuck would I cry? If you didn't like it I would have been like 'your loss boo, I want me some pancakes.'" 

He just stared at her incredulously. 

She made her way to the door and opened it for them. 

There were a few people there, not enough to make him uncomfortable. 

The hostess looked at them,  
"Susie! Party of 2?" 

Susie nodded and followed the lady. 

They sat down and had been browsing the menu for a couple minutes when Susie set hers down with slam.  
"WHAAAAT" 

Saeran hadn't even flinched.  
"How often do you come here?"

She gave him a look, picked her menu back up and went back to browsing. 

"You must really like pancakes at nighttime." 

"How did you come upon such an astounding discovery?" 

"I deduced it. Elementary, my dear Watson." 

Susie looked up from her menu and gave him an amused look. "You know he actually never said that in the books?" 

"No shit Sherlock." 

"No. I'm your dear Watson. No take backs." 

Saeran wanted to glare but she was beaming, it would have no effect on her. 

"Y'all know what you want?"  
***

Saeran had never seen someone smile so big as food was set before them. 

Not even starving-broke-college kid Yoosung. 

Her entire face lit up, her eyes turned into little crescents as she deeply inhaled the rich scent of the thick stack of Salted Carmel and Banana Cream pancakes. 

Seeing someone so happy for such an innocent reason filled him with a weird sense of joy. 

Happy at someone else's happiness.

He had only ever felt this at his brother's wedding. Not that he'd ever mention it to anyone, ever. 

He was glad she was too busy admiring her pancakes to notice his odd reaction. 

He looked forward to enjoying his pancakes.  
***

"I got it. I did drag you along."  
Susie said, handing her card to the waitress. 

"I needed ice for my lip." 

She gave him a 'really?' look. 

Once she signed and shoved everything back in her bag they headed out. 

He opened the door for them and plainly shrugged when she gave him a look. 

"Ew. It's getting cold." 

"Ew?"

"I don't like the cold." 

"The cold is better than stupid humid heat. In the cold you can warm yourself up, but in the heat you can't always cool yourself down." 

"Wow! Still ew." 

Saeran noticed she had a sudden cautious demeanor. 

She reached into her hair, turned around and flicked her wrist.  
He saw metal reflect light from a lamppost,  
a switchblade.

"Get the fuck away from us if you don't wanna get cut."  
She spoke with such a cold, detached voice. It gave him goosebumps. 

There was shuffling about ten feet from them.  
Saeran saw a young couple, they probably came from the same show based off of their attire, probably wanted to scare them or something. 

Seeing the gleam of the blade they ran off. 

"That was in your hair?"

"Bumper bangs my dude." 

"That's pretty cool."

She nodded and got in the car.  
***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love those pancakes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because this is the beginning ya know? 
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever.  
> I decided to write it cuz I love Saeran and music. Saeran bby needs love (and his own route.) 
> 
> Please tell me what you think.


End file.
